


Тихая старость

by Dull_Balrog



Series: Злодейский злодей [4]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Отрасти бороду и заведи себе нормальное домашнее животное.2019
Series: Злодейский злодей [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706596
Kudos: 2





	Тихая старость

— Даже стакан воды на старости никто не подаст! — Джона сверлил взглядом притихших подчинённых.  
Раздались ворчание и треск.  
— Стакан, а не бассейн! — рявкнул Джона отплёвываясь и вцепился в проплывающий мимо стол.  
Гидора с довольным урчанием выловил что-то из воды.


End file.
